


Can't Get Enough

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fashionable Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Spellular, Teasing, They have phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: "Move away if you don't want this kiss"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).



Draco stood in the doorway, his posh grey coat unbuttoned and scarf hanging loosely around his shoulders; he was the picture of classy dishevelment, staring down at his Spellular and tapping away, fingers a flurry. Probably texting his group chat with Pansy and Blaise about the latest Ministry gossip. 

Harry watched him as he buttoned up his own coat, pulling on a pair of light gloves and flipping up his collar to protect his neck. He had never much liked scarves, the way they got all damp and slipped down, but he loved how they looked on Draco, loved how he made them look.

He stepped forward, his shoes in the entry behind Draco, waiting for him to notice.

Finally, his gaze flicked up, for a moment his fingers still moving, until he realized Harry wasn’t going to say anything, and he put his Spellular back in his coat pocket.

“May I help you?” He asked, wetting his lips, eyes locked on Harry’s.

“I need my shoes,” Harry deadpanned.

“Oh, do you?” Draco asked, glancing briefly behind himself mockingly.

“I do,” Harry said, the corners of his mouth twitching up, “now move out of the way or face my wrath.”

Draco quirked an eyebrow, leaning even more lazily on the doorframe and crossing his arms.

Harry grinned fully, “you’re such a brat,” and swept his husband into a kiss, pulling on the ends of his scarf to turn them around, their places reversed. Draco nibbled on Harry’s lip playfully, backing him into the entry. This was a typical weekday morning in their flat; it was a miracle they were (mostly) never late for work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Jack for the super quick beta, and to Marina for the prompt! If you liked it consider leaving a comment! 🥰


End file.
